


What She Wants

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan wants Elena to choose. She does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What She Wants  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,358  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Stefan Salvatore/Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore  
>  **Prompt:** Stefan/Elena/Damon "Me or Damon. Make your choice." "I did. I choose you both."  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's [Fest 09](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/360931.html)

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/?action=view&current=whatshewantsficbanner.jpg)  
  


"I'm so sorry, Damon." As Elena walked towards Damon, she could see he was trying to pretend he wasn't in any pain but she knew better. Tears filled her eyes, she hated that he had to suffer even if he was pretending otherwise.

"Pfffft, it's okay, Elena. It's not like I feel..."

Elena stopped in front of Damon, smacked him on the arm before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay. I know you, Damon. I know that you feel, a lot more than you let on. But I won't say anything."

Damon bit his lip as remorse shot through him. In a short amount of time he had grown fond of Rose. And he would have given almost anything to save her but in this moment he couldn't help but be glad for the opportunity to have Elena in his arms. "You won't?"

A tiny smile flashed across her face as she shook her head. "Your big bad vampire reputation is safe with me. We'll let your feelings be our little secret."

To hide his smile, Damon lowered his head and breathed in her sweet scent. Elena was finally in his arms right where she belonged. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Elena belonged to his brother, not him. She was only offering him comfort for the loss of a friend. But she felt so good, so right in his arms he couldn't resist.

With her arms still locked around his neck, Elena leaned back to look at Damon. She bit her lip at the pain she saw reflected there. But it was more than just pain she was seeing. Something else lingered in the depths of his eyes. Something she shouldn't want to give acceptance to. She knew someday she would have to face what she had seen but not now. Elena tried to lay her head back on his shoulder but strong fingers on her chin stopped her.

"Elena." Her name was soft on his lips as he lowered his head towards hers.

 

With his eyes narrowed in disbelief, Stefan stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "What's going on?"

Damon couldn't resist. He wiggled his eyebrows at Stefan. "What do you think is going on, brother?"

A look of pain followed quickly by horror flashed across Stefan's face. It looked as if Damon and Elena had been about to kiss. _Elena wouldn't._ He was absolutely positive Damon would but surely not Elena.

Elena couldn't stand it. She hated the thought she was responsible for the pain Stefan was in. She had only meant to offer Damon comfort but somehow things had almost gotten completely out of hand. "Stefan, I......."

Stefan held up his hand as he quickly interrupted. "No. I'm sorry, Elena but I don't want to hear it." He quickly ran his hand through his hair, mussing it even more. "I can't go on like this any longer. I'm tired of worrying about what Damon will do where you're concerned. And I'm tired of wondering will she or won't she. So just tell me here and now. Who is it going to be? Me or Damon. Once and for all, make your choice."

Elena's gaze locked with Stefan's ,a muscle ticked in his jaw as he waited for her answer. She slowly looked towards Damon, his face was an unreadable mask. What was she supposed to do? She loved Stefan. She really did. If anyone was her soulmate he was hers. But there was something about Damon. Something that called to her. When she was in his arms she felt alive. Her heart raced and her body tingled from each point they touched.

"Make your choice, Elena." He repeated once again.

Elena pushed her hair back out of her eyes. She hadn't wanted it to come to this. Not now. She had hoped she would have more time. But apparently her time was up. It wasn't fair. Why should she have to choose? She wanted them both. There was only one thing left for her to do. "I did. I choose the both of you."

"What?" Stefan and Damon cried in unison as they both stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Her answer wasn't what they had been expecting.

"You heard me. I want you both."

Before she finished speaking both vampires were shaking their heads negatively.

"Absolutely not." Stefan was the first to speak followed quickly by Damon. "No way."

She turned to look at Damon. Her breath caught in her throat. With his dark hair and gorgeous eyes he really was a sight to behold. Elena turned slightly to stare at Stefan. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. With a sigh she began to speak, "Don't you two see this is the only thing that will work? Stefan, you said you were tired of wondering will I or won't I. And I would love to say definitely I won't. Not ever. But I'm scared. Damon has been relentless when it comes to what he wants..." She held up her hand as Damon tried to jump in. "I'm not blaming you, Damon. It's me. I feel things I shouldn't when I'm around you. You make me feel as if I'm the only person in your world. You..."

Damon quickly interrupted before she could stop him. "You are."

Her knees weakened at his words and the look on his face. "That's what I mean. But the thing is. I don't want to give you up, Stefan. I love you more than anything in this world. And if you don't or can't accept this then we'll leave. Go somewhere, just the two of us and I'll never see Damon again."

"You would leave your family, your friends for me?"

"Yes." As much as she knew she wanted Damon, she needed Stefan more.

Damon felt his heart break at her words. For a brief moment he'd had her. He knew it. But Stefan's hold on her was just too strong. He had to do something, say something to remedy the situation. "Before you do anything rash let me just say for the record, I would accept."

"You would?" Elena's eyes widened. She was completely surprised. He had seemed so adamant in his refusal a minute ago.

"I don't want you to have to lose the people you love on account of me."

Once more tears threatened to spill down her face at his words. Damon really knew how to be sweet when he wanted to.

For a brief moment, Stefan glared at his older brother. He knew exactly what game Damon was playing. It was a risky gamble but he had no choice but to accept the gauntlet. If he refused now, in time Elena might come to resent him for making her choose. And that was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He walked closer to Elena and took her hand in his. "Is this really what you want?"

"Yes." Elena began to nod her head.

"You're sure you want to belong to the both of us, to two vampires? It won't be easy, you know. Damon has issues."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother's choice of words. "No more than you do, brother."

"And what about your friends? What will you..."

"Enough questions, Stefan. It's plain to see Elena knows what she wants. We'll figure out the rest as we go along. But the next move is yours."

At the look on Elena's face he knew he didn't have a choice. He didn't know how this relationship between himself, Elena and his brother was going to work. All he did know was that he would do anything to make her happy. He gently kissed the tip of each finger before he pulled her into his arms. "I accept."

"You do?"

Stefan nodded his head just as Damon stepped forward, Elena reached back with one hand and pulled him into the embrace.

Damon stared at Stefan over the top of Elena's head. "We will make this work, Elena."

Stefan nodded in agreement as he softly added, "We promise."


End file.
